


Novice

by ZairaA



Series: Pornalot 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Class Differences, First Time, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-War, Sexual Harassment, The Author Is A Horrible Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: Arthur likes working with the horses, likes that he's mostly left in peace, not too keen on human company since he came back from the war. But there's this boy, well-bred and innocent, and what is one more fucked up decision, anyway?





	Novice

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the first challenge at the pornalot fest for the prompt "(Con)quest".

Arthur is engrossed in the task of grooming, murmuring softly to the capricious grey stallion as he combs down its coat, taking comfort in the solid warmth under his hands. He likes working with the horses, likes that he's mostly left in peace, not too keen on human company since he came back from the war.

When someone pointedly clears their throat behind his back, startling both him and the horse, Arthur curses himself. He forgot that there's a party at the manor today. It's not unusual for some of the guests to venture down to the stables.

“Your ladyship.” Arthur pulls off his cap, acknowledging the blond girl. As far as he can tell, Lady Vivian is a spoiled brat without much of an independent thought in her head. “What can I do for you?”

“My friends and I want to go for a ride,” she says curtly. “I want you to saddle up Buttercup and two other horses—“

“How about this one?” A dark haired girl comes up behind Vivian, painted lips curling into an uppity smile. Her eyes travel up and down Arthur's body with obvious appreciation. “He looks _strong_. I certainly would enjoy taking him through his paces.”

Arthur's face remains expressionless. “Excalibur is quite temperamental,” he says, calming the horse with a gentle touch. “He needs an experienced rider.”

The girl steps closer and puts a hand on Arthur's chest, stroking over the fabric of his shirt. “Don't worry. I know how to handle a rough ride.”

Arthur forces himself to stand still and not react. It's hardly the first time he's been propositioned. He knows these people see little more in him than a object to fit their momentary whims—much like the horses he's tending to.

“I'm afraid his Lordship's instructions—“

“I'm sure he'll find you another horse,” Vivian interjects with a glare at Arthur. “Daddy doesn't even let _me_ ride Excalibur.”

As they walk away, her friend shoots him a salacious look over her shoulder. Luckily, Arthur has lost his ability to blush a long time ago.

Picking up the tack, he does his best to ignore the not-so-hushed whispers coming from outside, but when he steps into the bay of the first horse, he is stopped short. There's a boy standing next to the chestnut mare, petting her nose. Truthfully, he's probably not that much younger than him, but the war has aged Arthur beyond his years. The boy is staring at him like he's been caught in a crime, making Arthur wonder how long he's been in here. What he has heard.

“Vivian says you have your eyes on the stable hand,” a teasing voice can be heard just then.

“I certainly wouldn't mind taking that hunk for a ride.”

“Good Lord, he's not even a gentleman!” Vivian sounds more gleeful than scandalized.

“I know. I bet he fucks like an animal.”

The boy is blushing to the roots of his hair now, apparently innocent enough to be shocked by such words. He looks well bred, with high cheekbones and pale skin, his light summer suit pristine in a way that gives Arthur the urge to muss him up. When he silently raises his eyebrows, the boy ducks his head and quickly steps past him, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get away. It makes Arthur smile to himself as he saddles the horses.

*

Since the day is hot, Arthur's shirt is clinging uncomfortably to his back by the end of it. He pulls it off by the trough and sticks his head under the spout, pumping the handle until water cascades over his neck and shoulders, running down his chest and trickling along his spine into the waist of his trousers. He shakes his head like a dog before picking up a rag to dry his face. That's when he catches the boy lurking from the corner of his eye.

“Something you want?” he asks, keeping his back turned.

The boy steps out of the shadows, gnawing at his lips which makes them look red and used. There's something almost sweet about him, a contrast to the determined look in his eyes.

“I'm—my name is Merlin.”

Arthur turns around. “Okay.”

“I heard what they said. Nimueh and Sophia and Viv. Before.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. Merlin's eyes seem caught on Arthur's chest.

“Do you... did you—? With her?”

“Does it matter?”

Merlin looks away and shrugs, and Arthur regards him contemplatively as he pulls a pack of cigarettes from his trousers. He shakes one out and sticks it between his lips before lighting it and taking a first drag.

“Do you want to know what it feels like?” he asks, leaning back against the trough.

Merlin shoots him a startled look. “No.” He swallows. “Yes.”

“Well, what is it?”

“I want to know. Just—not with a girl.”

His face is bright red now.

Arthur takes another drag, squints at him. “You want to know how it feels like between men.”

Merlin nods.

“Why do you think I'd be able to tell you?”

Merlin's eyes widen. “Oh, I—I'm sorry, I thought—” he stutters, mortification evident, and Arthur realises with a pang that this is how he must have looked like, back then. A lifetime ago.

He closes his eyes, and for a moment allows himself to remember Leon's tousled red hair. His bright smile. The feel of his scruff against Arthur's skin. He tries not to think of his vacant eyes, lying in the mud of Ypres.

“It feels different,” he concedes quietly. “Between men. More honest.” At least, that's how it has always been for him.

He drops his cigarette, grinds it out with his heel, and slowly walks over to Merlin. He hesitates before he raises his hand. Runs the tips of his calloused fingers along the soft line of the boy's mouth.

“I can show you, if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes. I'm working on a second part. As soon as this fest is over... ;)


End file.
